


Feelings Are Complicated DISCONTINUED

by wetfrogbread



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is a Bitch, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) Worship, Bendy doesn't understand human emotions, Bendy is soft, Bendy isn't liked that much by people, Blackmail, Everyone Is Alive, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing, M/M, No Henry, Norman is cool, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Wholesome, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetfrogbread/pseuds/wetfrogbread
Summary: Bendy doesn't understand human feelings but then develops a crush on his prophet Sammy.But when Alice finds out she starts to plan evil thingstbh im bad at summarys.





	Feelings Are Complicated DISCONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this one wattpad but i decided to bring it here cause why not :) this is my first bendy x sammy fanfic  
> also im bad at english sorry

It was quiet in the studio of course, it always was quiet ever since it was abandoned.  
Bendy one of the few living creatures in the dammed studio was wandering the inked filled halls his tail weakly dragging behind him after a while he retreated back to the lower floors.  
Concurrently, Sammy was on the second floor tending to his several shrines to his 'lord' he would quietly mumble things about his lord from time to time, it had been a while since Bendy visited him. His lords visits were very rare, but Sammy believed that his lord was very very busy and when he does have time he will definitely come visit him. Little does Sammy know his lord, Bendy is never busy all he does is wander the studio and sleep.

Many hours later Bendy is back to wandering the studio, he considers going to Sammy but he would most likely annoy him. Bendy huffs dragging his hooves across going to the upper floor which was Sammys floor he tried to stay as quiet as he could not wanting to get Sammys attention, But soon enough he heard a few things hitting the ground and footsteps running in his direction. Of course it was Sammy, "M-My Lord? have you finally came to your prophet?" Bendy looked down at him for a moment making a sound of disgust he spoke, "No. Go back to whatev-" he was cut of by Sammy hugging him he cringed quickly pushing him away "my lord has come to see me my lord has come to see me~" Sammy repeats this looking up at Bendy.

Bendy cringed looking down at his "prophet" he regretted ever coming up to his floor he bent down to Sammy him and hissed "No you stupid idiot why would i ever want to see you?" He then stood up straight waiting for Sammys reaction, Sammy started crying he backed up "wh-" he then fell to the floor and hugs himself, usually when this happens Bendy just walks away but for some reason seeing Sammy like this filled him with guilt he quickly looks away turning away his tail hitting Sammy earning a small yelp.

Bendy glanced over at him one last time before leaving Sammy to deal with his confused emotions by himself.

Sammy has been crying for hours he didn't really know why he was curled up into a ball on the floor when he finally stopped he got up and quickly went back to tending to his shrines for his lord.  
Bendy was wandering still on lower floors he thought about how he felt another feeling towards Sammy apart from annoyance, The ink demon didn't know shit about humans or feelings. He could always ask the other ink monsters that would probably work if they could actually speak. The demon pondered while pacing around in circles who could he ask? there was only Boris, but boris hadn't moved since who knows when the only other person was  
...  
Alice, Bendy cursed quietly surely the hideous angel would think low of him because of him having other feelings towards Sammy it wouldn't be so great risking it.  
Meanwhile Sammy was walking around the second floor making a 'nest' out of old worn out pillows and blankets he had found he sat down and started humming quietly thinking about his Lord.

Norman.  
Norman Polk.  
The ink demon hadn't seen him in a while and truly hated him almost as much as Joey.  
Norman and Alice were Bendy's only two options, after an absurd amount of time the demon chose Norman probably due to the fact that him and Sammy were pretty close when they weren't so corrupted.  
So Bendy started looking for him but ended up running into Alice, oh what a horrible sight to see the ink demon cringed and growled at the ugly angel.  
Alice glared and then rolled his eyes, "where are you going bendy? Hm" she asks crossing her arms. Bendy ingored Alice and tried to walk passed her she quickly stopped him though.  
'what an annoying bitch' Bendy thought as he glared down at her  
Alice cleared her throat,  
"I asked. Where are you going bendy and as someone superior then you i expect you to answer." She then laughs.  
Meanwhile Sammy was well being Sammy currently he was crying while hugging a old bendy plush mumbles stuff about, "my lord wont ever love me" and "i dont deserve his undying love" he was being pretty well extra.

Bendy growled at the Angel and pushed her aside quickly walking off ,  
Alice just scoffed and went back to where she usually stays.  
The Ink Demon finds the projectionist just moping around sadly..pathetic he quickly went up to him, "Norman. I have a big question for you something i think you'd know how to answer since you're a well- you were a human" Bendy's grin got wider make Norman a bit unsettled but he does reply not really wanting to get killed by the demon "i- go ahead and ask away i guess" Bendy bends down to his height "when im around Sammy. I get these weird..feelings do you know what they could possibly be?" He asked and Norman quickly gave an answer, "o-oh! well that means you love him." his projector light dims a bit.  
The ink demon tilts his head and stands back up straight "what is love Norman?" He asks and then again the projectionist answers quickly,  
"well its a strong emotion towards someone you admire. uhm anymore questions?"  
Bendy shook his head and turned away and quickly leaves to go think about this new feeling called love.

Alice was watching. She heard every single thing she cackled, oh what a ugly witch she was. Who knew what she would plan with the knowledge of Bendy loving someone?

Alice is a bitch and everyone who lived in the old abandoned studio knew that even the ones who were forced to do her bidding and now due to the knowledge of Bendys newly found feelings she was going to try and take over.  
Alice had always been jealous of the power Bendy had over the studio since when the place wasn't so run down he was the most popular every one loved him. Alice thought of the things she could do to get all the power the ink demon had thats one if the things she did want for sure.  
But Meanwhile Sammy was wandering around the music apartment tending to shrines he had already checked on about a million times he was to occupied doing this to notice the pulsating vains as the ink demon approached him, Bendy watches his prophet quietly he tilted his head he never understood why Sammy still made and tended to those worthless shrines he finally decided to make himself noticed by his tail hitting the wall harshly earning a pretty loud noise.  
Sammy jumps startled he quickly looked up at the demon he stutters quickly looking down for a second clearly not knowing what to say he looks back up at him, "a-ah my lord- your h-here what to you n-need" he quickly looks back down Bendy observes him doing this and didn't say anything for a while he sighed quietly and reached out and gently made the prophet look at him, "I'd like to..spend time..with you" he said quietly only for Sammy to hear him.  
This of course surprised the corrupted man he gasps happily and hugs the ink demon "oh my lord! i would love to spend time with you" he made a quiet purr as he nuzzled against his side this made Bendy cringe not yet being used to the contact and because of his instinct he quickly moved away accidently hitting Sammy very harshly with his tail he instantly regretted his action as Sammy started crying in pain, the corrupted man sunk down to the floorand hugs himself and glanced up at his lord.  
The prophet mumbled sorry repeatedly, Bendy didn't like this new feeling not at all but he did bend down in pick up the music man calming him Sammy was very shocked that his lord would do this, he hugs him smiling softly blushing and nuzzling into Bendys chest.  
The Ink Demon just stood their letting his prophet do this he blushed hugging back awkwardly.

Aliced watched planning how to mess everything up


End file.
